Hayden Panettiere
' Hayden Leslie Panettiere' (born August 21, 1989) in Palisades, New York to parents Leslie Vogel and Skip Panettiere. She began appearing in commercials at just eleven months old, before landing a role on the television show One Life to Live when she was four years old. Panettiere remained on the cast until 1997. Since that time, she has appeared in over a dozen full-length feature films, as well as several made-for-TV movies. The executives at Neutrogena decided to make her the cover girl for their new worldwide ad campaign; in this regard Panettiere followed in the footsteps of fellow teen stars Jennifer Love Hewitt, Mandy Moore, Kristin Kreuk, Mischa Barton and Jennifer Freeman. Panettiere appeared as Claire Bennet in the NBC series Heroes as a high school cheerleader with regenerative healing powers. Currently she stars in ABC's "Nashville." Personal life Panettiere currently lives in Palisades, NY with her parents and younger brother, Jansen, though she travels frequently for movies and other projects. Filmography: *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) (post-production) (voice).... as Kairi *Ice Princess (2005) .... as Gen Harwood *Racing Stripes (2005) .... as Channing Walsh *The Dust Factory (2004) (post-production) .... as Melanie Lewis *Tiger Cruise (TV movie) (2004) .... as Maddie Dolan *Raising Helen (2004) .... as Audrey *Normal (movie) (2003) .... as Patty Ann *Ally McBeal (2002) .... as Maddie Harrington *The Mark of Kri (2002) (voice) .... as Tati *Kingdom Hearts (2002) (voice) .... as Kairi *Chestnut Hill (TV movie) (2001) .... as Molly Eastman *Joe Somebody (2001) .... as Natalie Scheffer *The Affair of the Necklace (2001) .... as Young Jeanne *Remember the Titans (2000) .... as Sheryl Yoast *Dinosaur (film) (2000) (voice) .... as Suri *If You Believe (TV movie) (1999) .... as Young Susan 'Suzie' Stone/Alice Stone, Susan's niece *Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke (miniseries) (1999) .... as Young Doris Duke *Message in a Bottle (1999) .... as Girl on Sinking Boat *A Bug's Life (1998) (voice) .... as Dot *A Will of Their Own (miniseries) (1998) *The Object of My Affection (1998) .... as Mermaid *How Do You Spell God? (TV movie) (1996) Trivia *Began her acting career at 11 months when she appeared in a commercial for Playskool. *Has appeared in over 50 commercials. *2000: Childstarlets.com's Actress of the Year. *In "The Guiding Light" (1952), for Hayden's character Lizzie's battle with leukemia, the show received a Special Recognition Award from The Leukemia and Lymphoma Society for bringing national awareness of the disease to the attention of daytime viewers. *As Lizzie Spaulding on "The Guiding Light" (1952), Hayden had to deal with difficult story lines in which she shot and killed her mother's abuser, been kidnapped, gone through both of her parents remarrying, and just recently battled leukemia. *2000: Was nominated for a Grammy for Best Spoken Word Album for Children for A Bug's Life (1998) Read-Along. *Hobbies include singing, dancing, horseback riding, gymnastics, karate, playing piano, boxing and swimming. *Her last name was printed wrong in an issue of the "Discovery Girls" magazine where she was considered an "Exceptional Tween". *Was originally cast to play Sarah Altman in Panic Room (2002) but was later replaced by Kristen Stewart. *Her last name is pronounced "Pan-Uh-Tee-Air-Ee"; the Italian translation is "Baker". *Has a partnership with United States Postal Inspection Service and the National Center For Missing And Exploited Children in a campaign against online predators, called 2 SMRT 4U. *Is best friends with Daniella Morris. *Has two dogs, named Penny Lane and Madison. *Is a vegan. *An active supporter of ALF (Animal Liberation Front), she is the second-ever recipient of The Wyler Award (which honors a celebrity who has raised awareness of animal issues) for her on-the-ground work to expose Japan's slaughter of dolphins. *The entertainment at her 18th birthday party included a magician. At the end of his performance, Hayden joined him on stage and he sawed her in half. *Voted #5 in FHM 100 Sexiest 2008. *Voted #6 in FHM 100 Sexiest 2007. *Ranked #13 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list. *Ranked #1 on Wizard magazine's "Sexiest Women of TV" list (March 2008). Category:Actresses